Tod, Verschwinden, Wiederkehr
by Dithindir
Summary: In meiner Fanfiction geht es um den Charakter Caradoc Dearborn. Sie beginnt im Jahre 1981 und endet 1996. ES IST NUR DER ERSTE TEIL DES ZWEITEN KAPITELS (DES DRITTEN) ONLINE, WERDE DIES NOCH EDITIEREN, WENN DER ZWEITE TEIL FERTIG IST!
1. Vorwort

Vorwort  
  
Nach langem und reichlichem Überlegen, habe ich mich endlich dazu entschlossen eine Harry Potter Fanfiction zu verfassen. Erst wollte ich eine Fortsetzung des sechsten Harry Potter Bandes nach der Art von Joanne K. Rowling, also aus der Sicht von Harry Potter, des Helden der Geschichten von J.K.Rowling, schreiben. Einige Zeit suchte ich erfolglos nach Ideen. Danach habe ich mir überlegt, welche Art von Harry Potter Fanfiction ich denn sonst schreiben könnte, doch da mir nichts dazu einfiel gab ich es erst einmal auf eine Fanfic zu schreiben. Am 17.04.2004 geschah es. Ich unterhielt mich im ICQ mit einem guten Freund, den ich allerdings nur von Internet her kenne. Wir redeten, wie immer, über Gott und die Welt, bis wir auf das Thema „Fanfictions"kamen. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich einmal vor hatte eine zu schreiben, dass mir jedoch nichts einfallen würde, doch während diesem Gespräch fiel mir etwas ein, etwas, was ich nach meiner Sicht verwirklichen konnte, also habe ich damit angefangen. Lasst euch überraschen ;).  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei LilyP bedanken, die dieser Freund, bzw. Freundin ist und sich bereiterklärt hat meine Geschichte betazulesen.  
  
DANKE!! 


	2. Kapitel 1: Schreckliche Neuigkeiten

Kapitel 1: Schreckliche Neuigkeiten  
  
"Willkommen, meine treuen Untertanen", begann Lord Voldemort, der mächtigste schwarze Magier des 20. Jahrhunderts, mit hoher, kalter und furchteinflößender Stimme seine Rede auf einem geheimen Treffen seiner Anhänger, der Todesser. "Nach dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge sieht es gut aus für uns. Wie ihr wisst, gibt es eine Prophezeihung, die besagt, dass derjenige, der die Macht hat, mich zu besiegen, Ende Juli letzten Jahres geboren wurde. Seine Eltern habe ich dreimal laufen lassen.Sie wären mir natürlich nicht - wie sie glaubten - entkommen, wenn ich es nicht so gewollt hätte und einen Nutzen für mich gesehen hätte.", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Eine Welle der Zustimmung breitete sich unter den Todessern aus, um einer Bestrafung zu entgehen. Sie hatten mehr als nur Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord, ihrem Herrn, der nur Dumbledore fürchtete.  
  
"Nur dieser Auserwählte kann mich töten, deshalb muss er so schnell es nur geht beseitigt werden", erklärte Voldemort. "Es passen zwei Kinder zu diesen Beschreibungen: Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom. Ich werde beide umbringen , um sicher zu gehen, dass am Ende nicht doch der Falsche ins Jenseits befördert wird und der, der mir gefährlich werden könnte, am Leben bleibt. Ich werde mir den Jungen von Lily und James Potter zuerst vornehmen und die Gelegenheit gleich nutzen um die zweitbesten Auroren des Ministeriums, also die Potters, zu vernichten... Ja, Goyle? Was ist so wichtig, dass du es wagst, mich zu unterbrechen?", fragte Voldemort wütend und blitzte Goyle dabei mit seinen gefährlich funkelnden Augen an, dessen Pupillen zu einem Schlitz, ähnlich wie bei den Katzen, geformt waren.  
  
"Mein Herr, ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob ich das erledigen darf", fragte Goyle, ein etwas dummer, wenn auch begabter Zauberer, der erst seit kurzen zur Dunklen Seite übergelaufen war und die Regeln noch nicht kannte. "Ich habe die nötigen Qualifikationen, sowas wäre ein Kinderspiel für - ..."  
  
"EINE SOLCHE FRAGE SCHEINT DIR WICHTIG GENUG, UM MICH, DEINEN MEISTER, ZU UNTERBRECHEN? CRUCIO!", rief Lord Voldemort, außer sich vor Zorn, seinen Zauberstab auf Goyle gerichtet.  
  
Goyle krümmte sich, fiel zu Boden und schrie sich vor Schmerz die Seele aus dem Leib.  
  
"Lass - dir - das - eine - Lehre - sein, Goyle! Mit mir ist nicht zu spaßen!", sagte Voldemort mit lauter Stimme und senkte seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin der gequälte Todesser zu schreien aufhörte, allerdings immer noch zuckte.  
  
"Nun, was deine Frage anbelangt: Nein, ich werde das erledigen. Diese Sache ist zu wichtig, als dass sie von solchen schmutzigen Händen wie deinen ausgeführt werden darf.  
  
Der Angriff auf die Potters wird in der Nacht vom 08.Oktober, also in zwei Wochen, stattfinden. Ich habe aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle, dass sie an diesem Abend zu Hause sein werden. An diesem Abend müsst ihr dafür sorgen, dass Dumbledore und seine ekelerregenden Schlammblutfreunde abgelenkt sind! Merkt euch: Je eher der Auserwählte beseitigt ist, desto eher wird die Welt von Muggeln, Muggelfreunden und Schlammblütern befreit sein. Ich überlasse die Planung des Ablenkungsmanövers Malfoy, als Belohnung für seine jahrelange Treue mir gegenüber."  
  
"Danke, oh Herr", rief Lucius Malfoy, der vor Voldemort auf die Knie fiel und seine Füße küsste. "Ihr seid zu gnädig!"  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Voldemort. "Nun geht! Und wehe, wehe, der Plan geht schief, dann werdet ihr mich, den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, so erleben, wie ihr mich noch nie erlebt habt. Das Vorhaben muss gelingen!"  
  
Die Todesser machten sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hause, nur Goyle blieb zurück.  
  
"Was willst du, Goyle?", fragte der Dunkle Lord angewidert.  
  
"Ich will mich entschuldigen, Herr", antwortete Goyle, der immer noch zuckte. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich Sie nicht unterbrechen darf. Es war dumm von mir!"  
  
"Ja, es war sogar sehr dumm von dir, Goyle", bestätigte Voldemort.  
  
"Bitte verzeiht mir", flehte Goyle.  
  
"Ich habe dich für deine Dummheiten bestraft, doch verzeihen werde ich dir nie. Ich habe noch niemandem seine Taten, die regelwidrig waren, verziehen. Das werde ich auch jetzt nicht", sagte der Dunkle Lord.  
  
"Ja, mein Herr, d...das verstehe ich natürlich und im Nachhinein erkenne ich, dass es ebenfalls dumm von mir war, von Ihnen eine V...Verzeihung zu erhoffen", stotterte Goyle.  
  
"Da hast du wieder Recht", stimmte Voldemort ihm zu. "Jetzt gehe auch du!"  
  
Goyle verbeugte sich vor Voldemort und machte sich auf den Weg das Gelände, auf dem die Versammlung stattgefunden hatte, zu verlassen und den anderen zu folgen.  
  
***  
  
Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt wachte Caradoc Dearborn, der hinter Büschen versteckt war, aus einer Art Trance auf.  
  
"Alastor, w ... wir müssen umgehend zu Dumbledore! Die Versammlung ist zu Ende", erklärte er.  
  
Caradoc Dearborn, auch Cara genannt, war ein Auror und ein Mitglied des Phönixordens. Er war groß, 37 Jahre alt und hatte braune Haare, die zu seinen braunen Augen passten.  
  
"Hast du was rausbekommen?", fragte Moody, der der beste Auror des Ministeriums und Caras Vorgesetzter war und dessen Gesicht voller Narben war.  
  
Cara wurde mit Moody zusammen von Dumbledore zu einem geheimen Treffen der Todesser geschickt, um herauszufinden, was Voldemort plante. Cara war der beste Mann dafür, denn er war eine besondere Art von Seher: Er hatte die Möglichkeit Ereignisse, die bis zu 100 Metern entfernt waren zu sehen und zu belauschen. Wegen dieser Gabe wurde er bevorzugt zum Spionieren geschickt, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er erwischt werden könnte, sehr gering war. Es war jedoch bereits vorgekommen, dass er erwischt worden war. Er wurde gefangen genommmen und Dumbledore höchstpersönlich war notwendig, um ihm aus den Fängen Voldemorts wieder herauszuholen.  
  
Moody war nur dabei, um im Falle des Falles Caradoc zu unterstützen.  
  
"Ja, ihr nächstes Ziel sind ...", Cara hielt kurz inne. "... die Potters."  
  
Caradoc war sehr gut mit den Potters befreundet, so gut, dass er ihren Verlust nicht verkraften würde. Sie kannten sich jetzt schon über 15 Jahre und Cara konnte sich zu James besten Freunden zählen.  
  
"Dann lass uns schnellstens aufbrechen! Wir apparieren am besten nach Hogsmeade und gehen von da aus nach Hogwarts", schlug Moody vor.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Nach einem leisen Plopp war Cara verschwunden.  
  
***  
  
Der Morgen dämmerte und schon hörte man die ersten Vögel, die vergnügt in den Bäumen saßen, zwitschern, als Caradoc in dem kleinen, nur von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnten Dorf Hogsmeade erschien.  
  
"Alastor?", sagte er.  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
"Alastor?", wiederholte er etwas lauter.  
  
Wiederum antwortete niemand.  
  
Cara begann unruhig zu werden. Scherze zu machen war nicht Moodys Art und ein Fehler beim Apparieren würde ihm nicht unterlaufen. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, in diesem Punkt war sich Cara sicher.  
  
Er suchte in ganz Hogsmeade nach Moody, ob er vielleicht an einen anderen Ort appariert ist. Er durchschritt mit wachsamen Augen die Hauptstraße, danach bog er in eine Seitengasse ein, wo das Pub "Eberkopf" war. Er durchsuchte die Verstecke, in denen sie früher, als er in Hogwarts war, auf die Mädchen gelauert hatten, um sie zu erschrecken, doch nein, auch dort war nicht von seinem Vorgesetzten zu sehen.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er ja zur Heulenden Hütte appariert?", fragte sich Caradoc, aber auch hier war keine Spur von ihm zu entdecken.  
  
Er beschloss, zurück an die Stelle zu apparieren, die ihnen als Versteck gedient hatte, um nachzusehen, ob Moody sich noch in der Nähe befand.  
  
Cara setzte seinen gedanken umgehend in die Tat um und war Sekunden später wieder am selben Ort, wie noch Minuten zuvor. Einige Zweige knackten unter seinen Füßen und ein paar kleine Steinchen knirschten leise unter seinen Schuhsohlen. Alles war ruhig, niemand würde darauf kommen, daß hier noch vor einer halben Stunde unbemerkt spioniert worden war.  
  
Cara schritt langsam die Gegend ab und schärfte seine Sinne, ob er irgendetwas hören konnte.  
  
Es blieb still, fast unheimlich still. Nichts war zu sehen, außer ein paar Sträucher und Büsche, doch von Moody keine Spur. Wo war er, verdammt noch mal?  
  
Es standen Cara zwei Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Entweder er würde hier bleiben und versuchen, Moody zu finden und dabei wertvolle Zeit verschenken oder er ginge zu Dumbledore um ihm alles zu berichten. Das Letztere schien für Caradoc die richtige Lösung zu sein.  
  
Er drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, damit er sich mit einem letzten Blick vergewissern konnte, dass er nichts übersehen hatte, als er ein klitzekleines Zettelchen zwischen den Büschen liegen sah Er hob es auf und betrachtete das kleine Bild, das in das Papier eingebrannt zu sein schien.  
  
Es war ein schwarzer Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange herauswand, das Zeichen Voldemorts. Der dunkle Lord musste also irgendetwas mit dem Verschwinden Moodys zu tun haben.  
  
Cara steckte den Zettel ein und apparierte sofort nach Hogsmeade.  
  
***  
  
Als er in Hogsmeade ankam, war er überrascht, wie viele Leute schon auf den Beinen waren. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr genügte, um ihn zu schockieren. Er hatte ganze zwei Stunden damit verbracht nach Spuren von Moody zu suchen. Es war bereits 8 Uhr 30. Es tat Not, sofort Dumbledore zu verständigen, deswegen machte er sich umgehend auf den Weg zu ihm.  
  
In Hogwarts, der größten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer Englands, die Albus Dumbledore, den mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit, als Direktor hatte, angekommen, machte Cara sich gleich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er rannte so schnell wie möglich, neugierige Schüleraugen missachtend, zum Büroeingang, sprach das Passwort ("Zitronenbrausebonbon") und ging schnellen Schritts die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Als er anklopfte, erlaubte ihm eine ruhige Stimme einzutreten.  
  
"Oh, Caradoc, welch eine Freude Sie und Alastor ... Wo ist denn Alastor?", fragte Dumbledore, als er sah, dass Cara die Tür hinter sich schloss und nirgendwo ein zweiter Mann zu sehen war.  
  
"Dumbledore, wir haben herausgefunden, was Voldemort vor hat und wollten daraufhin zurück nach Hogsmeade apparieren, doch er kam nicht an. In unserem Versteck und der näheren Umgebung war auch nichts von ihm zu sehen. Irgendetwas muss passiert sein", sagte Cara sehr aufgeregt, aber mit einer beherrschten Stimme.  
  
"Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch erst einmal. Wie wärs, wenn Sie sich setzen würden? Möchten Sie einen Tee?"  
  
"Nein, danke."  
  
"Was haben Sie nun rausgefunden? Und wo ist Alastor Moody?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Es ist so: Voldemorts nächstes Ziel sind die Potters. Er will sie am 08.August diesen Jahres ermorden lassen ..."  
  
Cara erzählte im die ganze Geschichte: Die Rede Voldemorts, Goyles Vorschlag, woraufhin Voldemort wütend wurde und Moodys Verschwinden. Die Unterhaltung dauerte eine Stunde, es war kurz vor elf Uhr, als Dumbledore keine Fragen mehr zu stellen wusste.  
  
"Was wollen Sie jetzt unternehmen, Dumbledore?", wollte Cara wissen.  
  
"Ich denke noch darüber nach. Wahrscheinlich haben ihn die Todesser geschnappt. Sie hatten vermutlich Glück, dass Sie rechtzeitig appariert sind. Er wird oder wurde, wenn meine Vermutung, die der Zettel mit dem dunklen Mal bestätigt, richtig ist, verhört worden sein. Etwas anderes scheint mir nicht möglich zu sein. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie find - ..."  
  
WUMM! Die Tür zu seinem Büro wurde aus den Angeln gerissen. Der Lärm musste so laut sein, dass das ganze Schloss ihn mitbekommen hat. Es kam eine schrecklich aussehende Gestalt in das Büro hereingehumpelt. Sie war verletzt und überall an ihr war Blut zu sehen. Seine Kleidung hatte überall Risse.  
  
"Alastor!", sagte Dumbledore mit angespannter, aber dennoch ruhigen Stimme. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Voldemort - Entführung - Verhör", brachte Moody nur über die Lippen, bevor er zusammenbrach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Das ist das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfiction? Wie gefällt es euch? Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen und jedes beantworten. 


	3. Kapitel 2: Die Rettung der Potters

Kapitel 2: Die Rettung der Potters  
  
"Wann wird er aufwachen, Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore die Krankenschwester, als er eine Stunde später mit Cara den Krankenflügel betrat, um Moody zu besuchen. "Ich muss ihn dringend einer Befragung unterziehen!"  
  
"Er braucht Ruhe! Selbst wenn er wach wäre, könnte ich nicht gestatten, ihn zu verhören", antwortete Madam Pomfrey, die sich wie immer um ihre Patienten sorgte.  
  
"Dies hat höchste Priorität! Wir müssen ihn sprechen und zwar sofort. Es darf nicht aufgeschoben werden, wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass noch Schlimmeres passiert."  
  
"Hm...", sagte Madam Pomfrey und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Na gut, ich kann ihn aufwecken, aber ich bitte Sie, dass sie sich beeilen."  
  
Sie ging zu einem Schrank, in dem lauter kleine Fläschchen mit Zaubertränken waren, und holte ein kleines, braunes Gefäß heraus. Sie ließ ein paar Tropfen von der gelblichen Flüssigkeit in Moodys Mund tropfen und murmelte dann eine Formel. Cara beobachtete das sehr interessiert. Er war schon immer von der Medizin begeistert gewesen und schwanke damals, nach seinem Abschluss, zwischen dem Medizinstudium und der Ausbildung zum Auror. Er befolgte dann allerdings den Rat seines Vaters, der wollte, dass er in seine Fußstapfen trat und Auror werden würde. Außerdem hätte Cara sonst niemals seine beiden besten Freunde kennengelernt: Lily und James Potter. Er rettete damals Lilys Leben, als die bei einem Spionierauftrag in die Fänge der Todesser gelangt ist. Seitdem waren sie miteinander befreundet und durch die zwei hatte er vom Orden des Phönix erfahren.  
  
Während Moody langsam zu sich kam, trat Madam Pomfrey zur Seite und erklärte Cara und Dumbledore, dass er zum Verhör bereit sei.  
  
"Alastor", sagte Cara, als er an sein Bett trat. "Wie geht's dir?"  
  
"Wie es einem halbtoten Spion eben geht", knurrte Moody. "Es gibt aber im Moment Wichtigeres als mein Befinden. Albus, Voldemort hat mich kurz vor dem Apparieren entführt und mir Veritaserum eingeflößt, um mich einem Verhör zu unterziehen."  
  
Dumbledores Miene, die vorher eher fröhlich wirkte, verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Sein Freund Moody war fähig, es mit vielem aufnehmen, doch Veritaserum konnte er nicht standhalten.  
  
"Wie viel musstest du sagen?", fragte Dumbledore angespannt.  
  
"Sie haben erfahren, dass wir ihre ganze Rede belauscht haben und ihre Pläne kennen. Voldemort meinte, dass er jetzt so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen wird, um die Potters heimzusuchen. Sie wollten vorher noch eine Versammlung einberufen, in der Voldemort den anderen die Planänderung mitteilen wollte."  
  
„Wie konntest du entfliehen?", wollte Cara wissen.  
  
„Ich konnte mich unbemerkt aus der Zelle – so wie sie es nannten – herausschleichen und den tolpatschigen Todesser, den sie als Wachposten aufgestellt hatten, überwältigen. Das war ein Kinderspiel für mich, weil er eingeschlafen war. Welch ein Idiot...  
  
Aber das ist jetzt egal! Albus, du musst jemanden sofort nach Godrics Hollow schicken und die Potters an einen sicheren Ort befördern. Wie haben wenig Zeit!"  
  
„Ich weiß", Dumbledore hielt kurz inne und schien nachzudenken. „Ja, ich denke, dass das unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist", stimmte er dann zu. „Cara, ich denke, Sie sind der passende Mann dafür. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"  
  
Cara nickte, woraufhin Dumbledore zur Tür ging.  
  
„Poppy, Sie haben ihren Patienten wieder für sich", sagte Dumbledore zu der Krankenschwester, die gerade einen Schüler verarzte, der sich mit einen ätzenden Zaubertrank vollgeschüttet hatte, und verließ zusammen mit Caradoc den Raum.  
  
„Am Besten wäre es, wenn Sie sie vorübergehend nach Hogwarts bringen. Es ist im Moment der sichterste Ort", erklärte Dumbledore, als sie sein Büro erreicht hatten und eingetreten waren. „Sie werden mit Fawkes zu ihnen reisen, deshalb müssen wir in mein Büro."  
  
Bei diesen Worten, schwebte der majestätische Phönix mit seinen rot- goldenen Federn schon auf Cara zu. Es hatte den Anschein, dass Fawkes wusste, was zu tun war. Wahrscheinlich musste Dumbledore Möglichkeiten haben mit seinem Phönix zu kommunzieren, auch wenn er nicht in demselben Raum war.  
  
"Viel Glück, Cara. Wenn Sie es nicht schaffen den kleinen Harry zu retten, dann könnte das den Untergang der Welt bedeuten. Sie müssen es schaffen. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich andere Ordensmitglieder zu Ihnen schicken, um Sie zu unterstützen, falls es zu einem Kampf kommt."  
  
Cara atmete kurz tief durch. Wenn er versagte, könnte die Welt untergehen. Es war eine schwere Last dies zu wissen. Er unterdrückte allerdings sofort diesen Gedanken und schaute sich ein letztes Mal in dem rundlichen Raum um. Es könnte gut sein, dass er ihn zum letzten Mal sah, denn falls Voldemort seinen Zielort schon erreicht hat, dann wäre seine Überlebenschance sehr gering. Er verabschiedete sich mit kurzem Kopfnicken von Dumbledore, packte den prächtigen Phönix am Schwanz und löste sich zusammen mit dem Vogel in Luft auf.  
  
Caradoc kam in einem Raum, den nur das Feuer in dem Kamin erleuchtete. Ein roter Teppich lag mitten in dem Zimmer. Auf ihm war das Zeichen Gryffindors zu sehen: Ein goldener Löwe. Er sah nicht wie sonst freundlich drein, sondern war in einer Haltung, die darauf hinwies, dass er zum Angriff bereit war. Die schwarzen Sofas aus Leder, die um einen Tisch aus Glas standen, schimmerten bedrohlich im Licht des funkelnden Feuers.  
  
Er war eindeutig im Haus der Potters gelandet, nur die Stimmung war gedrückter. Das Wohnzimmer war sonst immer ein einladender Anblick, doch heute lief es Cara kalt über den Rücken, als er sich umblickte.  
  
Er ging über den hölzernen Boden, der bei jedem Schritt ein fürchterlich lautes Knarzen vernehmen ließ, zur Tür. Er wurde von den unheimlichen Blicken von den Personen auf den vielen Bildern, die im Raum hingen, verfolgt. Wann immer er auch da gewesen war, die Abbildungen von den Potters mit ihren Freunden und Verwandten hatten immer freudevoll gestrahlt. Heute taten sie das nicht.  
  
Als Caradoc die Tür, in die ein Phönix, der unruhig umherflog, geschnitzt war, erreichte, öffene er sie mit einem furcherregenden Knarren. Es kam ihm der Flur, auf dem der schon Hunderte Male hin und her gegangen ist, in Sicht. Auch hier war die gleiche Atmosphäre wie im Wohnzimmer. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schlich langsam den Korridor entlang bis er zu einer Tür gelangte, die einen Spalt breit offen stand. Laute Stimmen drangen heraus. Es schien so, als würde sich mehrere Menschen duellieren.  
  
Er hoffte, dass Voldemort nicht dabei war und ließ sich deswegen in eine leichte Trance fallen und tastete mit seinen seltenen Fähigkeiten als Seher den anderen Raum ab. Er hatte Glück. Die Todesser sagten, dass der Dunkle Lord wohl in Kürze eintreffen würde.  
  
Cara musste etwas unternehmen. James war bereits entwaffnet, nur Lily kämpfte tapfer weiter, obwohl sie am Arm verletzt war. Er musste sie unterstützten. Es war seine letzte Chance, entweder jetzt oder er hatte verloren. Er musste das Überraschungsmoment nutzen und eingreifen. Ja, das war seine einzige Möglichkeit.  
  
Caradoc atmete noch einmal kurz durch und stieß mit einem lauten Krachen die Türe auf. 


End file.
